


A Secret Shared

by ishipthemsogoddamnhard



Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Galahad, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Finger Sucking, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Top Tristan, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipthemsogoddamnhard/pseuds/ishipthemsogoddamnhard
Summary: Galahad has felt the tension growing between him and Tristan, but what will happen when Tristan feels it too...?





	A Secret Shared

**Author's Note:**

> Some shameless Tristhad smut that I tried to write for the fest back in spring - finally finished! My first time writing the pairing so be kind <3

His secret weighed heavy on him.

 

“There’s nothing feels so much like home as a woman.” Bors laughed, grabbing playfully at his wife’s backside before she swatted him away. Everyone was drunk by now and Galahad laughed politely along with them all, caught up in the rejoicing. Truth be told he wouldn’t know of such a thing.. He noticed Tristan made a non-committal quirk of his head with a wry smile, and the image of him ravishing some girl entered unbidden into Galahad’s mind. It curled hot in his belly almost as if he were jealous. Must be the wine.

 

As if reading his impure thoughts, Lancelot piped up. “You laugh young pup, maybe you’re not so chaste after all.” He smirked and Galahad grinned shyly as Bors elbowed him. They were always ribbing him about his innocence but they meant no harm. Then he caught the eye of Tristan staring at him from over the rim of his cup, as though waiting for a real answer, and Galahad blushed furiously. He swallowed and looked away, though he felt Tristan’s eyes linger on him, and it made him hot despite the chill in the air. Thank the lord they couldn’t see what he was thinking. It was decidedly not chaste and, though fairly common, frowned upon.

 

When had the atmosphere between them shifted so? They hadn’t spoken terribly often in the past - Tristan mostly kept to himself and Galahad spent most of his free time with Gawain, who was like a brother to him now. Earlier that day Tristan had made the remark about killing for pleasure and Galahad had of course been sceptical, but the look Tristan had given him had made him feel most...unusual, and worse when he shot his knife through his own. Now he felt that way again, too closely observed and tingly all over.

 

There had been more and more of these odd moments in the last few weeks. At first Galahad believed Tristan didn’t like him much, that his smirk was mocking, his eyes reproachful. Now he felt more like the prey observed by the hawk that so faithfully returned to Tristan’s arm every day. Now they seemed warm, and the curve of his lips now seemed to betray something sinful. Galahad felt naked even fully clothed, and it coloured his dreams one night in ways he could never divulge. He had awoken and done something he was ashamed of...gladly nobody had noticed. Galahad took the last swig of the alcohol in his cup and decided he needed to get out from under everyone’s gaze. They were all having too much fun to pay any mind.

 

He leaned his forearms on the wooden stabling post and breathed a heavy sigh as he watched his horse lazily chew hay. Galahad didn’t know what to think about it all, what to feel. It would be imprudent for them to pursue such notions, not to mention going against his endeavors to remain pure, even if Arthur would have it. He mulled over all the ways his imaginings were anything _but_ pure. This heated over thinking was soon interrupted by a large hand on his shoulder, which made him startle. 

 

“What’s the matter, little one?” Tristan asked close to his head. “Too good to drink with us?” He smirked.

 

Galahad turned to find solemn brown eyes looking on him from within unruly braided hair, and he swallowed, looked down. “No...well, yes.” He looked sideways at the older knight. “But I just wanted some quiet.”

 

Tristan chuckled. “Only you could want peace when the rest of us are making merry.” His amber eyes shone with alcohol and fondness. It made Galahad sweat.

 

“I had a feeling you would come searching for me.” He said, eyes focused on the mare. 

 

“You have a second sight for the thoughts of others.” Tristan surmised.

 

“Often I feel like that is more true of you.” Galahad swallowed, remembering what had been on his mind around the table.

 

“I had my inklings.” Tristan grinned to himself. “That you desired me to follow you.” He placed a hand on the nape of Galahad's neck, both soothing and arousing him all at once.

 

“Perhaps.”

 

“Or that you simply desired me.”

 

Galahad felt the words hang in the night air for an age. “I-It is improper, to have those thoughts.” He whispered, panicked.

 

“Shhh, pup.” Tristan leaned close to him in a way that made Galahad’s heart stutter. “Nobody has to know them but me.” He caught Galahad’s mouth in a fierce kiss, hand shoving into those dark curls to pull him closer. Galahad froze for a second before succumbing with a sigh to Tristan’s perfectly sculpted lips, barely noticing that the older man was backing him slowly towards the hay behind them. 

 

“Trist...mmph...what are you…we can’t...” Galahad muttered, his feeble protests swallowed by hungry kisses and then knocked out of him entirely, as they landed with a rustling thud on the soft pile. Tristan’s weight on him felt like home.

 

“We can, little one...it’s ok.” Tristan cooed, rough hands already shoved up creamy thighs under Galahad’s tunic.

 

“But...but the others…someone might see.” Galahad clutched at reasons why this was wrong, all the while feeling it was right, his body awakening to Tristan’s touch as he palmed over his rapidly hardening cock through his underclothes.

 

“Shhh…none of them care right now, too far down the tankards to notice” Tristan slid his fingers teasingly into Galahad’s mouth to shut him up, a devilish smirk on his face. “As long as you’re quiet, pup, now get them nice and wet.” He ran his tongue over his lower lip as the boy sucked obediently on his offered digits.

 

Galahad made a soft noise as he coated Tristan’s fingers with his saliva, eyes locked together, as his thoughts raced with those words. 

 

“I can’t promise anything.” He breathed when Tristan pulled away, moaning in demonstration as Tristan pressed his spit-slicked finger tips to Galahad’s entrance. Tristan slapped the boy’s thigh in answer and probed inside him. Galahad bit his lip to muffle his cry this time. 

 

“Good boy.” Tristan grinned as he fingered him open a little. His own cock strained against his pants and he was impatient at the sight of those flushed cheeks and pretty lips. Suddenly, he shifted to press a large hand over Galahad’s mouth, replacing his fingers with his cock in one firm push. The boy’s scream was muffled as he was filled, eyes flying open at the faintly burning and very foreign sensation.

 

“Fuck…” Tristan said gruffly, gently thrusting in and out. “You’re so tight, I couldn’t wait.” He groaned. Galahad panted hard against Tristan’s palm and tried his best to relax, the pleasure of a very sensitive spot being struck soon overtaking the pain as he fucked into him. This was everything he hadn’t dared allow himself to want, and being half pinned down and gagged was titillating in a way he never imagined. His cock leaked onto his rucked up tunic as he grew more and more aroused.

 

“You ever done this before pup? Am I taking your innocence?” Tristan said in a low voice near Galahad’s ear and he groaned at the debauchery of it all, shaking his head and gasping as Tristan freed his mouth.

 

“Never…” He said breathlessly. “I am intended...to remain...untouched by any maiden.” Galahad managed to say.

 

“Good.” Tristan gripped the boy’s waist to pound into him harder. “You still are.” He grinned, secretly smug that he had never taken a man before him. They moved together for a while, nothing but the whimpers of lust, the smacking of flesh and the unsettled whicker of the mare unused to such goings on. 

 

Tristan could feel his climax approaching fast and he wanted his young lover to feel it too. “Touch yourself, I’m sure you know how.” He told him, satisfied with the coy look on Galahad’s face as he stroked furiously at his cock, desperate for his own release.

 

“Yes…gods, yes” Galahad uttered like prayer.

 

“Come on, little one, come for me.” Tristan urged, trying to hold off.

 

Galahad’s mouth fell open as he was stimulated inside and out and spilled over his hand, his peak more intense than he had ever felt it alone. Tristan was crying out as the boy clenched around him, finding relief and filling his hole with semen before collapsing on to the hay. 

 

“I’m sure you’ve had your fair share of rolls in this hay.” Galahad teased after a bit. Tristan shrugged, looking at him from behind unruly locks.

 

“Perhaps the odd one...nothing like you, pup.” He touched Galahad’s beard fondly. “You’re the only one I’d do this with again.” He admitted with an inscrutable look. 

 

“Nobody has to know but you?” Galahad asked, sitting up with a smile spreading across his mouth.

 

“Only if you can be quiet, I said.” Tristan raised his brow playfully and they both laughed, somewhat relieved and still a little tipsy. It was _their_ secret now.


End file.
